


Till The End Of Time?

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, husband to be, promise forever, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Jack has just been offered the position of Strike Commander, there is just one wrinkle... how does he tell his boyfriend Commander Reyes?





	Till The End Of Time?

“Gabe, will you come with me?” Jack tugged his boyfriend’s hand. Ever since Jack had gotten out of an important meeting yesterday, he’d been dodging his boyfriend. They’d offered him the position of Strike Commander of Overwatch. A position that he felt should have been given to the current Senior Commander of Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes. Jack had asked for some time to think it over. Life had been going so good for Jack, he didn’t want to lose Gabe in the process.

Gabe gave him a playful smirk, as he let himself be pulled away. “Can it wait Jackie? I’m supposed to be getting the first team together for Blackwatch?” Gabe had been beyond stressed lately. They needed a covert team who could get intel quietly, that’s how he’d come up with the idea for Blackwatch. His only saving grace was Captain Ana Amari, and his boyfriend Commander Jack Morrison. They could basically run things while he focused on vetting everyone he was going to pull to the new operation.

With a sad pout, Jack tilted his head. “It’s a matter of life and death!” He began tugging Gabe again. He HAD to have this conversation before tomorrow, no if ands or buts! Gabe finally relented and followed the blonde haired man out of the base. They walked down to the beach hand-in-hand. Gabe nudged the quiet man beside him. “Jackie, why are you so silent? Did they give you a hard time in your meeting yesterday?”

“....no, the meeting went fine...” Jack’s shy response put Gabe on edge. His head went into worst case scenario mode instantly. He froze, sadness on his face, but anger in his eyes. “They said something about us didn’t they? Jack, so help me God, I’ll quit right now if they did!” Jack panicked as he started trying to calm Gabe down. “No! Gabe no! They didn’t say anything about us!” 

Folding his arms over, Gabe glared at his lover. “John Francis Morrison! What is going on?” Jack rolled his eyes, paying no attention to the defensive stance. “Gabriel! Stop being a rock head and follow me. I’ll explain everything when we get down further!” The two men continued towards the water in silence. Jack, worried that Gabe would snap about the news. Gabe, worried that he was about to get dumped, by the picturesque beaches of Gibraltar.

Jack stopped in a secluded part of the beach, turning to face Gabe. “I, got some news yesterday!” Gabe was staring at the man with a raised eyebrow, his stomach starting knot up. “What kind of news, cariño?” Jack took a step back, judging where Gabe’s reach stopped. Now was go time and he was freezing up. Gabe had never been vicious towards him, but Jack knew he had a mean streak a mile wide. This conversation should have been happening in reverse. 

What would everyone think when he became the leader of their group. How would Gabe react to no longer being the final say. Jack had followed him for so long, he wasn’t sure he could actually command Gabe to do anything. Their love life and work life had intertwined so much, could Gabe even follow orders from the man he dominated in bed? 

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when Gabe snapped his fingers. “Boy Scout?! Tell me what’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me!” Jack was losing his momentum, he couldn’t figure out what to say. “Jack, if you pulled me down here for some hanky-panky, I’m gonna spank you!” There was mischief in Gabe’s eyes and Jack was afraid that it would be the last time he’d ever see it! The words rolled out of his mouth like vomit before he could stop it. “They asked me to be Strike Commander!!”

Gabe stopped, his face becoming neutral as he stared across the gap between them. Internally he chucked realizing Jack had moved just out of his reach if he decided to pounce. His voice was eerily even as he asked. “And you said?” Jack stammered as he watched for any sudden movements from his fellow SEP enhanced, boyfriend. Gabe took a step forward, causing Jack to step back even more to maintain the gap. The dark chuckle that came from the rigid Hispanic set Jack on edge even more. 

“Gabe, I brought you down here to tell you...” He was cut off by Gabe who cleared the gap almost inhumanly. “...So there were no witnesses incase you needed to put me down?” Jack panicked when Gabe’s arm wound around his back. The last thing he needed was to be caught in Gabe’s cobra-like grip. Jack put his arm in between them, to make sure he didn’t find himself in one of Gabe’s bear-hugs-of-death.

“I told them I wanted to think about it. I wanted to see how you felt before I gave them an answer!” Jack was staring Gabe directly in his eyes, looking for an answer, but finding none in the blank stare. He felt Gabe tighten just a fraction before he saw literal sunshine reflect in the honey color eyes he loved so much! Jack watched as Gabe’s entire demeanor changed. His Gabriel softened and Jack watched has his face lit up. Full of admiration and pride, Gabe squealed out. “Jackie! Oh my God! I’m so proud baby boy!” Gabe smothered Jack’s mouth with an affectionate kiss. 

Gabe squeezed Jack lovingly as picked him up and spun the surprised man. Squeezing Jack again, Gabe asked with a smirk. “Did you think I would be upset? Strike Commander Morrison!” Letting out a breath Jack shook his head yes. “I thought you’d be upset they didn’t ask you!” Gabe let out a warm cackle that Jack felt down in his soul. Looking Jack in the face, Gabe gushed out, “It could have only been you or Amari! You really thought I’d be upset?” 

Jack put his hand on Gabe’s chest. “You’d have every right! You’ve been our leader for months now!” Gabe waved away the thoughts. “I also trained you, so I know you can do it! And I like the idea that the Strike Commander gets on his knees only for me...if you still want to keep steady?” Jack disconnected from Gabe, putting his hands behind his back while looking down.

Gabe’s face twisted in agony, realizing his fear was still getting ready to come true. His heart was shredding into a million pieces, and Jack hadn’t said anything yet. An ugly monster roared back to life for the first time in years as his father’s words ran around in his head. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he whispered out in a pained rage. “Morrison, don’t!”

Jack’s face twisted in confusion before he looked up. When he finally did, seeing Gabe, he realized his movement had been taken the wrong way. Quickly stepping up, he tried to soothe the anger out of his lover. “Hey, wait!! No no no...I’m not getting ready to break up with you!” Pulling the velvet box out of his pocket, Jack bent down on one knee. “Gabriel Estavio Reyes! I will ONLY take the position if you promise to stand by my side for all of eternity!”

Gabe almost fainted as he looked down at the kneeling blonde. He tried to speak a few times but his voice wouldn’t work. Shaking his head vigorously, he finally found his words. “Jack! Of course!” He sank to his knees, hugging Jack and kissing every part he could reach. In between kisses, Jack managed to open the box. Inside sat a simple band made of black titanium. In contrast, there was a thin band of citrine in the center.

Jack took Gabe’s hand, sliding the ring on his long slender finger. With a kiss on his knuckles, Jack looked into Gabe’s eyes again. “I mean it papi! Forever, and then some! If someone hurts you, I’ll be there to end them and I’ll always have room forgiveness.” 

Gabe was crying as he replied, “Siempre, mi amor! Till the end of time! I will always love you! Nothing will keep me from you!” Jack hugged Gabe tightly as they both cried. “I can’t wait to tell Ana you said yes!” Gabe went wide eye as he chuckled. “Amari knew?! Wait till I get my hands on her!” Jack shrugged sheepishly. “Who do you think helped pick out the ring?”

Gabe held his hand out, admiring the glowing band as it picked up the moonlight. “Together forever Strike Commander Jack Morrison!”


End file.
